It Ain't Me Babe
by Bruna O
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto era um dos ninjas mais fortes da Vila de Konoha. Ele era conhecido por ser um ninja sem piedade, que matava por diversão. Ninguém ousava aproximar-se dele. Ele não possuía uma família que o recebesse em casa após mais um dia de missão, nem amigos para comemorar uma vitória. Naruto tornou-se uma pessoa fria e sem emoção. Mas tudo muda quando ele conhece Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Capítulo I - Speaking At Mission

Capítulo I - Speaking At Mission

"O homem de palavra fácil e personalidade agradável raras vezes é homem de bem." - Confúcio

**| ... |**

Mais um dia começava em Konoha. Konoha era a vila mais poderosa do mundo ninja. Nela viviam grandes ninjas que eram conhecidos no país inteiro. Mas um dentre eles se destacava: Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto era um dos ninjas mais fortes da vila. Ele era conhecido por ser um ninja sem piedade, que matava por diversão. Não, ele não era um maníaco. Mas apenas não tinha nada para fazer. Ele não tinha nada para fazer de sua vida, além das missões. Então suas missões eram como seu passatempo pessoal, onde ele matava inimigos. Não possuía família e muito menos amigos para comemorar a vitória de mais uma missão.

Ninguém ousava chegar perto de Naruto. Exceto a Hokage, Tsunade, e seu mestre Jiraya. Naruto nunca teve um sensei, nem mesmo teve a chance de participar de um time, pois o proibiram. Por um único motivo: a Kyuubi. Todos na vila, até mesmo as crianças, sabem que Naruto carrega a Kyuubi, e por isso, não se atrevem a chegar perto dele. Todos têm medo de que ele perca a paciência por pequenos motivos, e a Kyuubi se liberte. Por esses, e por outros motivos, Naruto é uma pessoa fria e sem emoção. Nunca teve motivos para sorrir ou para chorar. Ele não chora desde os dez anos de idade, quando decidiu que ignoraria todas as pessoas que sempre o odiaram e apenas treinaria para ter sua própria força, e não depender da força da Kyuubi. Para que assim, um dia, pudesse ser reconhecido como um grande ninja. E até quem sabe, ter alguma alegria na vida.

E realmente... Ele foi reconhecido como um grande ninja. Mas, ao contrário do que ele pensava que iria acontecer, as pessoas acharam que sua força vinha da Kyuubi. E ele não teve essa alegria de ser reconhecido com um grande ninja, como ele achava que teria.

E agora, com 23 anos, Naruto estava se preparando para mais uma missão. Resgatar Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata era a filha primogênita de seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga. A família Hyuuga era a segunda mais rica e importante da vila. Hinata era uma jovem de 20 anos alegre e meiga. Desde que nasceu Hinata sempre teve a família rica, e por isso, já fora sequestrada diversas vezes. Hinata já havia ouvido sobre Naruto e já havia o visto algumas vezes na rua. Ela não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas o reconheceu de imediato quando as pessoas na rua começaram a cochichar entre si e apontarem para Naruto o chamando de "Kyuubi" ou "monstro". Hinata nunca fora uma pessoa extremamente extrovertida, mas tinha alguns amigos. Em resumo, Hinata era uma pessoa com a qual você conseguiria conviver perfeitamente bem.

**(...)**

Naruto terminou de guardar suas últimas armas. Ele não as usava, pois seu estilo de combate era de luta corpo-a-corpo, mas tinha que levá-las. Saiu de seu apartamento e trancou a porta. Começou a caminhar pelas ruas de Konoha em direção ao portão de Konoha, onde encontraria o restante das pessoas que também participariam da missão. Como sempre algumas pessoas o encaravam e até se afastavam dele enquanto passava, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso e simplesmente ignorou.

Chegou ao portão, mas não havia ninguém. Olhou para o céu. Pelo ponto em que o Sol estava naquele momento, já deveria ser 2 horas da tarde, o horário combinado para estar no portão. Decidiu esperar. Mas a paciência não era o seu forte. Naruto já estava irritado. Notou que já estava perto das 6 horas. Ninguém havia aparecido. Então entendeu o que havia acontecido.

— Idiotas. — murmurou com ódio. Deu as costas e saiu da vila em direção á Vila do Fogo, onde provavelmete a Hyuuga estaria.

Ninguém aparceu pois todos estavam com medo de Naruto. Geralmente Naruto realizava as missões sozinho, mas eram missões de assassinato - algo que Naruto era especialista -, e essa era uma missão de resgaste onde o refém deve ser resgatado com segurança. A Hokage achou melhor mandar um time com cinco integrantres resgatar a jovem Hyuuga, mas pelo que parecia Naruto iria sozinho.

Chegou à Vila do Fogo três horas depois. Já havia anoitecido, então seria mais fácil realizar o resgate. Começou a andar pelas ruas da pequena cidade, que aquele horário, já estavam com pouco movimento. Apenas algumas pessoas permaneciam na rua. Naruto não sabia exatamente onde procurar uma pessoa que fora sequestrada, já que nunca havia realizado uma missão como aquela antes.

Andou um pouco mais e chegou a uma parte mal iluminada da cidade, onde somente a luz da Lua iluminava certos pontos. Andou mais e logo estava na beira de uma pequena floresta. Olhou para o chão e viu algumas pegadas.

"_Por ser uma área totalmente isolada devem ter levado a Hyuuga para lá_." pensou como se fosse algo óbvio.

Continuou andando e viu que as marcas de pegadas se devidiam em três. Logicamente um desvio de atenção. Mas Naruto era um bom rastreador. Viu que na direção Norte e Leste, as pegadas estavam mais evidentes, onde certamente mais de uma pessoa passou por ali. O que significava que era um grupo de sequestradores. Dando a entender que um desses dois caminhos deveria ser o certo a se seguir, já que a segurança de Konoha era alta e eles não conseguiriam sequestrar uma pessoa facilmente, a não ser que fossem um grupo. Qualquer pessoa pensaria imediatamente nesta hipótese. Mas na direção Oeste, as pegadas estavam mais afundadas, e eram pegadas de um única pessoa. O que significava que a refém foi carregada. Provavelmente, desacordada. Então a direção Oeste era a certa a se seguir.

Seguiu a direção Oeste e logo encontrou um pequeno casebre de dois comôdos. Apenas a luz da varanda estava acessa. Naruto se escondeu atrás de um arbusto para poder pensar em um plano. Se aquela fosse uma missão com a qual ele estava acostumado, ele mataria imediatamente o inimigo, mas ele tinha que pensar na segurança da refém primeiro.

— Maldita Tsunade... — sussurrou para o nada. Ela não poderia lhe dar uma missão com a qual ele estava acostumado?

Naruto pensou em vários planos diferentes, mas nenhum deles envolvia a segurança da refém.

— Dane-se... — Naruto se levantou e saiu de seu esconderijo. Já que não conseguia arquitetar um plano que a segurança da refém fosse prioridade, decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia. Matar. Depois que matasse os sequestradores, se preocuparia com a segurança da Hyuuga.

Naruto entrou no casebre sem nenhuma cerimônia. Olhou os dois comôdos e viu que estavam vazios. Provavelmente aquele não era o esconderijo dos sequestradores. Quando estava dando meia volta ouviu uma respiração funda., parecendo uma respiração entediada. Foi até o outro comôdo, que era a cozinha, e viu uma porta no lado direito. Tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada. Ouviu novamente uma respiração, mas agora a respiração estava acelerada. Certamente era a Hyuuga. Chutou a porta com força fazendo-a bater contra a parede. Olhou dentro do comôdo que era o banheiro. Viu a Hyuuga sentada em um canto com as mãos amarradas nas costas e a boca amordaçada. Chegou perto dela e se agachou na sua altura. Viu que ela não estava machucada. Ouviu a respiração da Hyuuga ainda acelerada. Provavelmente ela estava com medo dele.

"_Provavelmente não, com certeza..._ " pensou consigo mesmo.

Deu um sorriso de canto a encarando. Aquilo era tão ridículo. Todos achavam que ele a qualquer momento perderia a calma e a Kyuubi se libertaria.

"_Idiotas..._" pensou mais uma vez.

Continuou encarando a Hyuuga. Ele estava ali para "salvá-la", teria que fazer algo. Hinata já fora sequestrada tantas vezes, que estava entendiada de esperar algum ninja de Konoha aparacer para salvá-la. Mas ao ouvir o barulho de alguém mexendo na porta, achou que era o sequestrador que voltara para cumprir suas palavras. Ao ver Naruto se assustou ainda mais. Não esperava que a Hokage mandasse _ele _para salvá-la.

— Bem... — Naruto não sabia exatamente o que dizer para uma pessoa sequestrada. — Eu vim te... Resgatar. Então vamos logo com isso, antes que os sequestradores voltem, e eu tenha que matá-los na sua frente. E eu acho que não seria uma cena muito agradável de se ver. — deu um sorriso debochado ao terminar de falar. O que fez Hinata arregalar os olhos de medo. Naruto soltou um baixo riso, tentando não rir da careta da Hyuuga.

Apesar de sempre ter convivido com pessoas que tinham medo dele, nunca chegou a conversar com nenhuma delas, e ver as reações da Hyuuga estava sendo interessante. Mas no fundo, ele sentia ódio dela. Por ela ter medo dele sem nenhum puxou o braço de Hinata a levantando do chão. Virou-a de costas vendo Hinata começando a tremer de medo.

"_O que ele está fazendo?_" pensava consigo mesma apavorada.

Naruto apenas ignorou. Pegou uma kunai de seu bolso traseiro e cortou a corda que estava nos pulsos de Hinata. Hinata ao perceber o que ele havia feito parou de tremer. Se virou, com certa dificuldade, de frente para Naruto e tirou a mordaça.

— Obrigada. — disse dando um fraco sorriso para Naruto. Naruto ficou um pouco atordoado com o que a Hyuuga disse, mas como sempre fazia com todos, a ignorou.

Se virou e saiu do banheiro. Olhou para trás para ver se ela acompanhava, mas Hinata permancecia parada. Ao notar o olhar de Naruto começou a andar, mas estava muito fraca, pois não comia a quase quatro dias. Naruto ao notar que a Hyuuga não conseguiria andar segurou no seu braço e praticamente começou a arrasta-la. Ele não sabia ser gentil. Quando estavam saindo do casebre, com certa dificuldade - já que aos olhos de Naruto Hinata estava muito lerda -, um homem de estatura mediana e de cabelos e olhos negros apareceu.

— Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha refém? — perguntou olhando para Hinata. Mas depois seus olhos pousaran sobre a bandana na testa de Naruto. — Então Konoha já mandou ninjas para resgatar a Hyuuga? Mas onde estão os outros? Já sei, devem estar escondidos esperando o momento perfeito para atacar. Estou certo?

— Não. Eu vim sozinho. — Naruto respondeu indiferente.

— Apenas você? — o homem perguntou olhando para Naruto e logo em seguida começando a rir. — Não sabia que Konoha estava tão miserável ao ponto de mandar apenas um ninja para resgatar a filha do segundo homem mais importante da Vila. Você não vai conseguir me vencer. — disse tirando sua espada da bainha e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Veremos. — Naruto disse soltando o braço de Hinata.

— Se você quiser, pode ir embora agora. Você volta para sua Vila e diz que não conseguiu resgatá-la, todos irão acreditar. Afinal, um único ninja, não é capaz de realizar uma missão como essa. Ou melhor... — Naruto cerrou os punhos com raiva pelas palavras daquele homem. — _Você_ não é capaz de realizar uma missão como essa.

Apenas as primeiras quatro palavras foram ouvidas pelo Uzumaki. Naruto moveu-se numa velocidade incrível acertando um soco no rosto do sequestrador, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. O sequestrador se levantou com certa dificuldade e sorriu divertido.

— Nossa... — ele limpou o sangue que escorria da boca. — Ficou irritadinho? Apenas porque eu disse que você não é capaz? Você deveria aprender a aceitar a verdade.

— Cale a boca! — Naruto murmurou cerrando os dentes, mas sem tirar o sarcasmo de sua voz. Deu outro soco ainda mais forte no rosto do sequestrador. Ele não precisou gritar, mas Naruto havia pronunciado as três palavras com tamanha raiva, que Hinata tremeu de medo.O sequestrador se levantou novamente, mas dessa vez com o nariz quebrado.

— Até que você bate forte. — o homem se posicionou para a luta. — Mas vamos ver como você é em pé de igualdade.

O sequestrador começou os primeiros ataques com sua espada, obrigando Naruto a pegar uma kunai para se defender. Eles começaram uma luta difícil. Nenhum dos dois davam brechas para o outro. Os sons do encontrar da espada com a kunai eram altos. O homem levantou sua espada acima da cabeça para tentar acertar um golpe no ombro de Naruto, mas Naruto desviou e sua espada passou por seu braço esquerdo inteiro, deixando um corte. Naruto recuou para longe do homem.

— Pelo visto você não é tão bom assim como parece. — o homem disse sorrindo zombeteiro. Ele começou a avançar para desferir um golpe em Naruto, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e perfurou sua barriga com a kunai. Um sorriso debochado escapou de seus lábios. O homem colocou a mão na barriga e deu alguns passos para trás cambaleando. Naruto avançou e lhe deu um soco forte na barriga e outro no rosto. O chutou com força, fazendo com que o sequestrador batesse as costas com força em uma pedra.

— Isso... Isso... É injusto... — o homem cuspiu sangue. — Você me pegou... Quando eu estava de guarda baixa... — o sequestrador disse sem tirar o sorriso de escárnio dos lábios, como se aqueles gopes não houvessem sido nada.

— Eu nunca disse que era justo. — Naruto disse sorrindo debochado. Pegou a espada das mãos do homem, mas antes que desse o último golpe, se lembrou de Hinata atrás dele. Provavelmente ela nunca havia visto uma morte na sua frente, o que não deixava de ser verdade. — Se quiser fechar os olhos, feche. Se não quiser, não feche. Eu sou responsável por te resgatar, não por possíveis traumas.

Naruto perfurou o coração do homem com a espada. Deu um sorriso zombeteiro. Tinha lhe mostrado do que era capaz. Ou pelo menos, um pouco do que era.

Naruto retirou a espada do corpo do homem e a jogou no chão. Se virou e viu a Hyuuga lhe encarando com os olhos esbugalhados. Começou a limpar o sangue que estava em seu braço. Era pouco, já que a ferida já estava cicatrizando. Se aproximou da Hyuuga.

— Vamos logo. Eu não tenho a noite toda. — ele disse frio. Ela não moveu um único dedo. Apenas continuou o encarando com medo nos olhos. Naruto a encarou já perdendo a paciência. — É melhor você se mover antes que os outros sequestradores apareçam e eu tenha que matá-los também.

Hinata, como se fosse possível, arregalhou mais os olhos.

— Ou você se move, ou eu vou te arrastar daqui até Konoha. E eu juro que não serei nem um pouco gentil, o que resultará no seu braço quebrado. — Hinata continuou parada. Naruto ficou sem paciência e começou a arrastá-la puxando-a pelo braço

— M-me l-larga! Me larga! — Hinata começou a gritar desesperada. Estava com medo de Naruto. Acabou de vê-lo matando um homem na sua frente, sem nenhuma piedade e com um sorriso de diversão nos lábios. Aquilo era muito para ela.

— Você é muito lenta... — murmurou baixo.

— M-me solta! — continuou gritando formando lágrimas nos olhos.

— E ainda por cima, barulhenta...

Naruto continuou arrastando Hinata pela floresta.

— P-por f-favor. — Hinata disse chorando. Naruto a soltou e virou para encará-la. Hinata deu um passo para trás com medo do olhar de ódio nos olhos de Naruto.

— Garota, não precisa ter medo de mim... Eu não vou te matar. — Naruto disse arrastando a voz puxando os lábios para os cantos. — A não ser que você peça por isso.

Deu as costas e continuou a andar antes que fizesse algo.

— Vamos logo. — disse sem parar de andar. Estava com raiva da Hyuuga. Uma hora ela o agradece, depois começa a gritar desesperada com medo que ele fosse matá-la.

"_Parece até que sofre de múltipla personalidade..._" pensou consigo mesmo.

Deu conta que Hinata não o acompanhava, quando ouviu um baque quase silêncioso atrás dele. Olhou para trás e viu a Hyuuga no chão.

"_Era o que me faltava..._" pensou. Foi até a Hyuuga e a sacudiu. Havia desmaido. Provavelmente de cansanço e fome. Ou talvez, os últimos acontecimentos fortes para ela.

— Eu não acredito nisso... — Naruto murmurou erguendo a Hyuuga do chão. A colocou perto de seu peito e começou a correr.


	2. Capítulo II - Hatred

**Capítulo II - Hatred**

"O ódio tem melhor memória do que o amor." - Honoré de Balzac

**| ... |**

Naruto corria apressadamente e logo já estava fora da cidade. Chegaria em Konoha por volta da uma da manhã. Estava correndo a quase duas horas, quando ouviu o som de uma respiração assustada; a Hyuuga estava acordada. Parou de correr e a colocou no chão. Começou a encará-la esperando que ela estivesse pronta para começar a andar.

Hinata apenas encarou Naruto, ainda estava com medo de que ele estivesse com raiva. Mas viu que seus olhos estavam indiferentes, e suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos ele não tentaria matá-la. Estava com fome e cansada, mas acabou acordando pelo movimentou e levou um susto ao ver que alguém a carregava. Só depois de alguns segundos percebeu que se tratava Naruto.

— Podemos p-passar a noite aqui? — Hinata perguntou temerosa. Não queria ver o loiro com raiva novamente.

—Por que? — perguntou num tom indiferente.

— Porque eu ainda estou cansada e acho mais prudente nós dormimos aqui, e quando amanhecer, seguir viagem até Konoha. — deu os ombros timidamente ao terminar de falar.

— Tanto faz. — Naruto murmurou olhando a sua volta. Estavam no meio de uma estrada de terra e uma floresta começava a Leste. Começou a caminhar em direção a floresta. O meio de uma estrada não era o melhor lugar para se dormir.

Hinata começou a seguir Naruto devagar, ainda se sentia fraca. Naruto olhou para trás e viu que a Hyuuga estava muito longe, foi até ela bufando e a pegou pelo braço.

— Garota lerda... — murmurou baixo, mas a Hyuuga ouviu.

— Eu não sou lerda!

Naruto apenas ergueu o olhar e a encarou dando um sorriso de canto debochado. Pelo visto a Hyuuga não era tão boba como ele achava que fosse. Já Hinata não entendeu o motivo daquele sorriso de canto, mas achou melhor um sorriso como aquele do que o ódio em seu olhar. Os dois continuaram andando até a entrada da floresta.

Entaram na floresta e andaram um pouco mais até uma aréa com pouco árvores onde um círculo se formava. Naruto soltou o braço de Hinata e olhou em volta. Aquele lugar era seguro. Se sentou encostado-se em uma árvore e cruzou os braços. Hinata apenas ficou encarando o lugar.

— Eu sei que aqui não é o lugar mais confortável do mundo, mas é o único que temos no momento. Se encoste em algo, ou faça o que você quiser e durma. — Naruto disse fechando os olhos. Apesar de não demonstrar, estava cansado.

Hinata encarou o lugar mais alguns minutos. Ela não estava se preocupando com o conforto, cansada do jeito que estava dormiria em qualquer lugar, mas estava com medo daquele lugar. A Lua estava alta no céu e a única coisa que ela conseguia enxergar eram as copas das árvores e o rosto de Naruto que estava iluminado pela Lua.

Andou devagar pelo chão, tentando não tropeçar em nada. Não sabia dizer como Naruto conseguiu andar ali tão despreocupadamente.

"_Talvez ele esteja acostumado com esse tipo de local._" pensou ela dando os ombros.

Andou um pouco mais até se sentar no chão com certa dificuldade. E a única coisa que ela via era o rosto de Naruto. Tentou se deitar no chão, mas viu que haviam pedras naquela local. Ela não conseguiria achar outro lugar com a escuridão que estava. Se levantou e caminhou devagar até Naruto, mas parou ao percerber que ele já estava dormindo.

Contudo se ele estava dormindo o lugar era um tanto confortável. A Hyuuga ficou na dúvida se o acordava ou não, mas decidiu que era o certo a fazer. Se agachou ficando na altura do loiro.

— N-Naruto-san. — tocou o braço do loiro com delicadeza, não querendo acordá-lo imediatamente, mas Naruto abriu os olhos ao sentir seu toque. Hinata se assustou e recolheu o braço.

Naruto franziu a testa para a garota a sua frente. Não estava verdadeiramente dormindo, mas acordou ao sentir um toque suave em seu braço e alguém chamando-o pelo nome. Ele não havia dito o seu nome à ela, então como sabia? Ninguém o chamava assim, a não ser Jiraya e Tsunade.

— O que foi? — perguntou indiferente.

— Posso me sentar ao seu l-lado?

— Por que?

— Bem... Está muito escuro, e eu não consigo encontrar um lugar para dormir... — disse olhando para baixo. Naruto deu de ombros. Mas percebeu que a Hyuuga não havia visto pois estava olhando para baixou. Suspirou e puxou o rosto dela com o dedo. Hinata se assustou quando Naruto puxou o seu rosto pensando que ele fosse fazer algo, mas Naruto apenas acenou um "sim" com a cabeça. — Obrigada. — disse desviando o olhar.

Naruto tornou a cruzar os braços e fechar os olhos. Hinata se encostou na árvore o mais distante que pode de Naruto, não querendo incomodá-lo, fechou os olhos e logo dormiu.

O Uzumkai não conseguiu dormir novamente e começou a pensar em tudo que havia acontecido em seu dia. Principalmente no que a Hyuuga lhe dissera. _Obrigada_. Uma palavra por tantas vezes insignificante, mas que de algum modo lhe instigava. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe agradecido por algo em toda a sua vida, e no mesmo dia a Hyuuga lhe agradecera duas vezes.

"_Obrigada pelo que?_" questionava a si mesmo.

Por ele tê-la resgatado? Aquilo não fora nada. Ela era sempre resgatada, já que sempre era sequestrada por causa do dinheiro de seu pai. Com certeza ela já havia falado obrigada a todos os ninjas que a salvaram. Então aquilo não deveria ter importância para ele. Era uma palavra que ela usava constantemente, mas por que aquilo se tornara importante? Ele nunca fez nada de bom para ser agradecido afinal, sempre fora o monstro. Não merecia aquilo.

Naruto sentiu um peso em seu ombro e olhou para o lado e vendo a Hyuuga de olhos fechados. Sua cabeça estava repousada em seu ombro. Bufou irritado e começou a chacoalhá-la pelo ombro.

— Hei... Garota, acorda. — disse alto o suficiente para que ela acordasse.

Hinata abriu os olhos vagorosamente. Percebendo que havia dormido e que estava encostada à Naruto. Desencostou-se dele no mesmo instante o olhando com sono.

— Desculpe... — murmurou baixo sorrindo um pouco — Acho que eu dormi.

Naruto bufou dando um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

— E eu tenho certeza. — disse irônico. Hinata riu e se reencostou na árvore novamente. Ainda estava com sono e sem demorar muito dormiu. Naruto percebendo que a Hyuuga havia dormido novamente fechou seus olhos. O sono rapidamente chegou e então dormiu.

**(...)**

Os olhos azuis abriram-se conforme sentiram a clariadade sobre si. Automaticamente o loiro cobriu os olhos com a mão e resmungou baixo. Deveriam ser 8 horas da manhã. Sentou-se no chão e depois ficou em pé. Viu a Hyuuga deitada no chão ainda dormindo. Queria chegar logo à Konoha, e não estava com paciência para esperá-la acordar. Foi até a Hyuuga e começou a chacoalhá-la pelo ombro novamente.

— Acorda. — disse alto. Hinata abriu os olhos e se sentou devagar. Naruto a ajudou a levantar puxando-a pelo braço.

Com a luz matinal Naruto pode observá-la melhor. Hinata era uma bela moça. Tinha olhos perolados, cabelos azulados até a metade das costas e curvas delineadas que não eram possíveis se ver pelo kimono que ela usava. Hinata bocejou observando Naruto. Apesar da indifrença presente em sua face, ele era bonito. Era alto e possuía cabelos loiros rebeldes, que apontavam para todos os lados. Olhos azuis que mais pareciam uma imensidão como o mar, que ela teve certeza que poderia ficar olhando por horas a fios, já que sequer conseguia tirar seus olhos dali. Podia ver também alguns músculos de seu toráx definidos sob a camisa preta que usava percebendo que ele possuia um corpo definido.

— Ohayo. — Hinata disse por educação, corando com seus pensamentos.

— Ohayo...? — Naruto indagou por não estar acostumado com cumprimentos matinais tornando seu bom dia em uma pergunta. — Vamos logo, quero chegar em Konoha o mais rápido possível.

Naruto disse arrastando a voz como se estivesse entediado e deu as costas começando a andarem seguida. Hinata tentou o seguir, mas sentia-se fraca pois não comia nada há dias. Tentou dar alguns passos, mas acabou deseiquilibrando-se e iria cair no chão, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e a segurou.

— Obrigada. — susurrou.

— Vamos logo. — Naruto disse bufando em seguida e logo começou a puxar Hinata pelo braço.

Hinata apenas se deixava ser arrastada, estava muito fraca e cansada, mal via por onde andava. Naruto estava começando a ficar irritado com a lerdeza da Hyuuga, ele não queria carregá-la, mas também odiava caminhar tão devagar. Ele sabia que ela estava com fome, mas não havia nenhum restaurante por perto, e mesmo que tivesse, ele não havia trazido dinheiro. Bufou conformando-se a suportar a lerdeza da Hyuuga.

**(...)**

Já estavam andando a três horas. Se estivesse sozinho, Naruto já teria chegado a Konoha à uma hora e meia. Hinata não estava mais aguentando de fome e sentia que a qualquer momento desmaiaria, mas não queria dizer nada para Naruto. O loiro a olhou para e percebeu que ela começava a fechar os olhos, a pegou antes que caísse no chão.

— Que ótimo! — exclamou irritado. Pegou a Hyuuga desacordade em seus braços e começou a correr. — Tsunade, você me paga.

Em menos de uma hora Naruto chegou a Konoha. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode, queria ter uma conversa com Tsunade. Estava com raiva por ela ter lhe dado aquela missão. Ele nunca demorou tanto para terminar uma missão, como havia demorado aquela. Quando passou pelos portões de Konoha continuou em direção ao prédio da Hokage. Ele corria velozmente e as pessoas mal conseguiam vê-lo, e muito menos ver que ele carregava a Hyuuga.

Quando Naruto estava perto do prédio, parou de correr. Estava irritado com Tsunade e havia se esquecido de que carregava a Hyuuga em seus braços, a razão de seus problemas. Passou pelos guardas que o olharam surpresos e com medo ao mesmo tempo, mas ignorou como sempre fazia. Entrou no prédio e se direcionou a sala da Hokage. Quando iria entrar, Jiraya abriu a porta.

— Yo! Naruto, como vai você? — seus olhos pousaram na Hyuuga desacordada. — E quem é essa belezinha?

— Hinata Hyuuga. — respondeu sem paciência. Queria conversar logo com Tsunade.

— A que foi sequestrada? — Naruto apenas concordou — Certo. E onde está o seu time?

— Não apareceram.

— Com medo de você?

— É o que parece... — Jiraya deu um sorriso mal feito.

— Idiotas. — Jiraya murmurou.

— Claro. Posso entrar agora? — Naruto perguntou sem paciência.

— Sabe o que é toda essa raiva Naruto? — Naruto apenas negou com a cabeça. — Falta de liberação de testosterona!

— Vai se ferrar Ero-Sennin. — Naruto disse irritado passando por Jiraya.

— É verdade... Está escrito! — gritou.

Naruto entrou num instante sem nenhuma cerimônia na sala de Tsunade.

— Por que tanta raiva, Naruto? — Tsunade perguntou olhando para os relatórios na sua mesa. Ela sabia que era Naruto. Apenas ele entrava sem bater em sua sala. — É por causa daqueles ninjas que não apareceram para cumprir a missão? Eu já falei com eles, e... — seus olhos finalmente pousaram em Naruto — Hinata Hyuuga? Por que ela está desacordada? E ela está sendo carregada por você? E por que a trouxe na minha sala?

— Está desacordada, porque não come há alguns dias. Está sendo carregada por mim, porque está desacordada. E está na sua sala, porque agora ela é problema seu. — Naruto disse colocando a Hyuuga em uma poltrona no canto da sala.

— Shizune. — Tsunade chamou a sua ajudante.

— Sim, Tsunade-sama? — Shizune indagou.

— Avise os Hyuugas que Hinata já foi resgatada.

— Certo Tsunade-sama. — Shizune falou fazendo uma breve reverência. Saiu da sala deixando os dois a sós.

— E por que toda essa raiva, Naruto? — Tsunade perguntou encarando o loiro.

— Mas que merda de missão é essa que você me deu? — Naruto gritou irritado.

— Shh! Não grite, irá acordá-la.

— Dane-se.

— Passam-se os anos, e você continua o mesmo grosseiro de sempre.

— Não estamos discutindo minha grosseria aqui. E sim os motivos da missão. — Naruto disse irritado. Tsunade sorriu de canto.

— Você está certo. Estamos discutindo os motivos de eu ter lhe dado essa missão... Bem, eu lhe dei essa missão porque eu achei que era hora de você fazer alguma missão nova.

— E por que justo essa?

— Ora, por que ela era uma missão de rank B, e eu achei que você fosse capaz.

— Tsunade, eu juro que se você me der uma missão como essa novamente, onde eu tenha que aturar outra pessoa chata, eu não respondo por mim.

— Toda essa raiva por causa de uma missão? — Tsunade perguntou franzindo o cenho — Ou é por que você não tem uma namorada? — Naruto apenas a encarou cerrando os punhos. — O que? Está escrito!

— Eu vou embora, antes que eu perca o controle. — Naruto deu as costas.

— Você não pode ir embora. — Tsunade disse se levantando.

Naruto deu meia volta.

— Como assim não posso?

— Eu tenho que sair.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — Naruto perguntou cruzando os braços.

— Bem, alguém tem que ficar cuidando da Hinata, até que um dos Hyuugas apareça para buscá-la. E você vai fazer isso.

— Eu não vou ficar. A Shizune que fique.

— Não, a Shizune irá comigo. — Tsunade disse passando por Naruto. — A missão é sua. Você que cuide dela.

— Tsunade... — Naruto murmurou num tom agastado, mas Tsunade já havia saído.

— Ja ne, Naruto. — Tsunade disse já do outro lado da porta.

Naruto cerrou os punhos querendo bater em algo. Ainda estava com raiva de Tsunade. Além de lhe dar aquela missão, ainda o deixou cuidando da Hyuuga. Suspirou irritado tentando se acalmar. Ele não poderia fazer nada no momento, a não ser esperar. Mas teria sua conversa com Tsunade.

Virou-se irritado para encarar a Hyuuga. Ela ainda estava desacordada. Se encostou na mesa de Tsunade para esperar. Cerca de trinta minutos se passaram e nenhum Hyuuga havia aparecido. O resto de paciência que o loiro possuía tinha já havia esgotado. Ele queria ir logo para casa. Precisava treinar para descontar a raiva que estava sentindo, em algo produtivo. Fitou a porta ao ouviu o som de alguém batendo na mesma.

"_Finalmente._" pensou.

Abriu a porta e viu um homem que possuia os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata, concluindo que ele era um Hyuuga.

— Meu nome é Hyuuga Ne... — Neji começou a falar, mas Naruto passou reto por ele indo embora.

Neji se virou e olhou para as costas do homem que acabara de sair da sala da Hokage. Ele definitivamente não o conhecia. O jovem Hyuuga olhou para a sala da Hokage e viu que apenas Hinata estava lá, desacordada em uma poltrona. Não sabia se deveria esperar a Hokage voltar, para poder ir embora, mas achou melhor esperar que pelo menos Hinata acordasse, para lhe contar o que havia acontecido. E principalmente para lhe dizer quem era aquele homem que passou com tanta brutalidade por si.

**(...)**

Naruto saiu do prédio da Hokage o mais rápido que pode. Finalmente iria para sua casa. Andou pelas ruas de Konoha e se lembrou de que não havia comido nada e decidiu comprar algo antes de voltar para casa. Porém lembrou-se de que estava sem dinheiro. Mas decidiu que iria comprar algo fiado. Os olhares que as pessoas lançavam para si eram os mesmos de sempre, e o loiro apenas os ignorou. Caminhou por algum tempo entrando no primeiro restaurante que viu.

— Boa dia em que posso... — a atendente começou a falar sorrindo forçado, como de costume, mas seu sorriso esvaziou-se quando notou quem era seu cliente. Arregalou os olhos com medo. Naruto apenas esperou, sem a menor paciência, que a atendente terminasse de falar.

A atendente não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se o atendia ou não. Se o atendesse, os clientes do restaurante sairiam se não o atendesse, ele provavelmente ficaria com raiva. Em meio ao debate pessoal da atendente, Naruto apenas a fitava. Estava sem paciência e com fome e decidiu falar primeiro.

— Eu gostaria de saber se vocês vendem fiado. — Naruto disse indiferente.

— F-fiado? — a atendente se surpreendeu com a pergunta. — C-claro. Nós vendemos.

— Eu quero um rámem para viagem.

— C-certo. — a antendente se atrapalhou com o bloco e acabou o derrubando do outro lado do balcão. Naruto pegou o bloco e o estendeu a atendente, mas apenas o fitava.

— Pode ficar tranquila... Eu não tenho nenhuma doença contagiável. — Naruto disse dando um sorriso debochado. Mas por dentro sentia raiva daquela atendente. Pelo mesmo motivo que teve raiva da Hyuuga no dia anterior: o odiar sem motivo algum.

A antendente pegou o bloco e anotou seu pedido. Olhou em volta do local percebendo que alguns clientes começaram a reconhecer Naruto. Pediu ao cozinheiro que fizesse o rámen o mais rápido possível e em menos de cinco minutos o pedido do uzumaki estava pronto. A atendente o entregou a Naruto.

— Você já sabe quem eu sou. — murmurou Naruto num tom morto. — À tarde eu venho pagar. — disse pegando o alimento e saindo do estabelecimento.

A atendente não fez questão de anotar o seu nome, ela mesma pagaria o que ele comprou com o seu dinherio. O seu chefe acabaria a demitindo por ela ter permitido que o portador da Kyuubi comprasse algo em seu restaurante. E ainda por cima, ficasse devendo.

Naruto chegou em seu apartamento e abriu a porta fechando-a atrás de si após entrar. Tirou seus sapatos e sua bandana e a colocou sobre a mesa. Sentou-se abrindo o pacote. Começou a comer o rámen, sem sentir o gosto. Não estava prestando atenção no que comia. Sua mente lhe levava para longe dali.

Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias apenas confirmaram seus pensamentos. Em um certo ponto de sua vida, mais ou menos aos 17 anos, passou a pensar na possibilidade de tentar fazer algumas amizades, tentar ser menos odiado. Contudo o Uzumaki nunca colocou esse penssamento em prática ou ao menos tentou tentou colocá-lo. Mas nesses últimos dias confirmou o que já sabia. Ele não deveria se envolver com ninguém. As pessoas nunca o aceitariam, mesmo que ele mostrasse o seu verdadeiro eu. A boa pessoa que ele era. As pessoas sempre veriam um monstro antes de enxegar Naruto.

Naruto bateu o punho na mesa com força. Fazendo com que a mesma tombasse e toda a comida se espalhasse pelo chão. Levantou-se indo em direção a porta calçando seus sapatos. Saiu de seu apartamento apressado, já havia guardado raiva suficiente durante um único dia.

Começou a andar pelas ruas da Vila em direção a uma pequena floresta ao lado Oeste. Chegou na floresta e socou com força a primeira árvore que apareceu na sua frente fazendo com que a árvore caísse no chão. Começou a socar o chão com força, não se importando se aquilo estava ou não o machucando.

Naruto estava descontando toda a sua raiva. Estava pensando em tudo. Em todos os olhares de ódio e de raiva que eram lançados em sua direção, em todas as vezes que fora expulso de lugares, em todas as vezes que fora chamado de monstro. Continuou socando o chão até não ter mais forças. Caiu de bruços no chão e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Mas os os olhares e as palavras não saiam de sua cabeça. Deu mais um soco no chão.

Virou-se e começou a fitar o céu. Estava um lindo dia. O Sol ainda brilhava e haviam poucas nuvens. Ergueu a mão na altura do rosto protegendo os olhos do Sol. Notou que sua mão estava um pouco ensanguentada e colocou seu braço rente ao corpo novamente. Fechou os olhos tentando mais uma vez, como sempre fazia desde os 10 anos de idade, esquecer o mundo à sua volta.


End file.
